Master, Apprentice
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: Obi-Wan is too late. Jabba's men have taken nine-year-old Luke to make him a slave. Darth Vader, who came to Tatooine as negotiator for the Emperor, notices the mysterious blond boy with the incredible Force presence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU vaguely based off Star Wars comics issues #4 & #7. Obi-Wan is too late; Jabba's men have taken Luke to make him a slave. Darth Vader, who came to Tatooine as negotiator for the Emperor, notices the mysterious blond boy with the incredible Force presence.

 **Warning:** Dad Vader's questionable parenting skills.

''Common tongue''

'' _Alien languages_ ''

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Master, Apprentice**

 _Chapter 1_

''No... Luke!'' Obi-Wan clenched the white piece of fabric among the sand in his shaking hands. The fabric, as well as the sand surrounding it, was stained with blood. Knowing Luke's courageous temperament, there was no doubt that the boy had resisted Jabba's minions. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth together, trying to find calm in the Force as he squeezed the fabric tighter. He had failed the only task he was here to carry out. It seemed he failed every Skywalker put into his care.

''This won't do,'' Obi-Wan reasoned with himself after deep calming breaths. There was only a little blood -they probably knocked the child out- and if they had meant to kill Luke, they would have done so right here and left the body to rot.

He let go of the shredded fabric and glared at the seemingly endless desert before him.

Time to meet Jabba the Hutt.

OoOoO

''See that the shipments arrive on time and you may continue to enjoy whatever power you believe yourself to hold here.'' Darth Vader turned around, cape flowing dramatically as his back faced the ugly creature that ruled Tatooine. ''These men will tell you all that we require,'' the Sith Lord added, referring to his Stormtroopers.

'' _Leaving so soon? After you travelled so far just to see me?_ '' The Sith stopped, listening with little interest. '' _Nonsense. A feast must be prepared in your honor and-_ ''

''You may dispense with the pleasantries. The negotiations are over.'' Darth Vader continued his route up the stairs, only to stop again only a few steps up. There was a small, but incredibly bright Force presence coming his way.

''Let me go!'' A young, high-pitched voice echoed through the staircase. Soon, a small group of aliens descended, dragging with them an injured child in a firm grip. The boy, who looked about seven or eight standard years old, was thrashing stubbornly, kicking in every direction.

'' _Shut up!_ '' The leader of the group growled, hitting the boy rather viciously with the butt of his riffle. The boy cried out and more blood spilled from his forehead. It quieted down the child instantly, who seemed to be struggling to stay awake. A remarkable feet, Vader couldn't help to note, considering the child's age and obvious frail form. '' _This one will be a hassle to tame, I can tell_ ,'' the leader spat in his native tongue.

The group passed him; Darth Vader stared. This scene should have been of no consequence to him, but he was drawn by the child's presence. He had never encountered such strength with the Force in a child.

The now submissive child weakly raised his head. Their gazes met for a brief instant before the group was out of sight, entering Jabba's pathetic throne room.

The Sith Lord inexplicably found himself going back down the stairs. He watched closely, discretely, as the boy was thrown in front of Jabba, weapons pointed at him.

'' _We found this farmboy stealing your water, boss,_ '' the leader of criminals spoke once again. '' _We thought he-_ ''

''-It's not your water, it's the farmers'!'' The boy interrupted, standing onto his trembling feet in defiance. ''I was just taking back what is ours!'' The child's anger made the bright aura surrounding him flare up beautifully.

'' _Why you little brat!_ '' The alien scum walked forward, meaning to deliver another blow to the child, but his arm froze in mid-air. '' _What the..?_ ''

Jabba's hired criminal was sent flying against the wall, stunning everyone in the room. Vader's slow and heavy steps were heard and he re-entered the room, marching towards the boy. The latter seemed paralyzed, not believing what he had just witnessed. The boy's wide, clear eyes left the limp form of his assailant to look at the dark, imposing figure he had just passsed in the stairs.

'' _Ho ho ho,_ '' Jabba laughed lowly, stuffing another alien toad in his mouth, fresh from the bowl of putrid water beside his seat. '' _How peculiar,_ '' the giant slug commented. The Sith Lord ignored him and went straight for the child. He observed for a quiet moment the light colour of his hair and eyes and the soft curves of his childish features. Unwillingly, Vader was reminded of his own childhood days as Anakin Skywalker, a mere slave on the very same cursed planet.

The boy was now shaking slightly in fear, yet still trying to keep himself alert and obstinately keeping some semblance of confidence. The boy's resilience was impressive and the fear made the Force around him restless but just as fiery.

''Tell me your name, child,'' Vader ordered. This boy had obviously not yet been spotted by inquisitors, not that it was all that surprising considering how remote Tatooine was and how young he was as well. Yet, Vader could not bring himself to execute him here and now, nor to let him meet his fate with Jabba. This boy, in a predicament so similar to his own, had, despite himself, picked the Sith Lord's interest.

The boy swallowed nervously, looking up at the tall figured with a bruised and bloody face.

''L-Luke Skywalker.''

Gloved, mechanical fists clenched tightly at his sides and the walls of Jabba's already hazardous castle began to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling.

''Who _gave_ you that name?'' Vader demanded furiously, the sound of his vocoder sending shivers down the boy's spine. Yet, the question also seemed to incite more courage within him.

''It was my father's name!'' He declared proudly. ''It's rightfully mine!''

The shaking only got worse; the already fragile walls cracked further and Jabba's food bowl exploded, water leaking everywhere and leaving the toads to fall to the ground. The slug looked warily around him, hoping his walls would hold out. His other subordinates took careful steps back and the least courageous among them had already rushed out to the stairs in fear.

Vader walked closer to the young prisoner and leaned until his gloved hands were holding the boy's shoulders in a bruising grip. His clear eyes were wide in fear and his lips were trembling, but his eyes would not leave the masked ones. In those eyes, Vader saw the same terrified expression his wife had given him the last time he had seen her; when he had chocked her to death.

...Or had she truly died then?

The room stopped trembling and he let go of the blond boy. So many questions arose, so many possibilities... but now was not the time. He turned towards Jabba, having regained his composure.

''As a sign of gratitude for well-conducted business, you will offer me this child as gift,'' Vader stated. The slug blinked, still utterly confused by what had just unfolded. But Jabba was never thrown off for very long. He knew how to seize an opportunity.

'' _It goes without saying,_ '' the Hutt said, releasing another of his disgusting chuckles. '' _Of course the child is yours. I believe 50'000 credits is a fair price, for such an obviously precious life._ ''

Vader cursed silently under his mask. He had let his control slip, but he did not intend to have this poor excuse of a _lord_ have any sort of power over him.

''You seem to misunderstand what a gift is.''

'' _I have already gifted you with good service,_ '' the Hutt declared. '' _I am providing the Empire with high quality merchandise; good alloys for its weapons and ships, food for its mighty fighters... I simply wonder, why is a mere boy of interest to you, Lord Vader?_ ''

''The child is an abhorrence. He is the spawn of a cursed Jedi, enemy to the Empire. He will be assessed and dealt with by the inquisitors.'' Young Luke's eyes widened at the revelation, but was wise enough not to say anything. He looked down to the ground, confused, hurt and scared in more ways than one.

Jabba narrowed his eyes at the Sith Lord. He was not fool enough to believe there was nothing else to it. He was also not fool enough to further confront the Emperor's right hand. Whatever value this insignificant child had, it would never be his to exploit. Still, it could not be more valuable than his life and his business relations with the Empire.

'' _I see,'_ ' the creature said. '' _Then of course I most graciously gift him to you._ '' His big, beady eyes moved to the broken glass bowl and then the cracked walls and his dead underling before going back to the dark lord. '' _You certainly know how to strike a bargain. I like you, Darth Vader. I am glad we are good friends now._ ''

Jabba swallowed thickly when the black eyes of the mask stared silently at him, with only the sound of the respirator resonating in the room.

The tall black figure turned to Luke, who took a fearful step back.

 _Uncle Owen... Aunt Beru... I'm so sorry..._

Darth Vader raised his hand towards the child. Luke unsurprisingly tried to resist his power, but he was too weak -even more so because of his injuries- to resist him. Clear eyes -undoubtedly blue like his own- slowly closed. Before the limp body could touch the ground, the dark lord had unceremoniously grabbed the child's collar and had lifted him upon his shoulder to carry. He turned to Jabba again.

''I understand that you have the habit of sealing your deals by watching something _die_ ,'' Darth Vader said. The Hutt was sweating nervously. ''Allow me to celebrate our deal and our new _friendship_.''

Vader's masked gaze fell upon the rest of the group that had captured and beaten Luke.

''Please!'' One of them begged. Vader did not give them more time to plead for their lives. With a swift hand motion, their heads twisted until theirs neck broke with a sickening sound.

Jabba watched with bulging eyes until the Sith Lord had left the room. He let out a slow grunt of relief.

OoOoO

''An imperial cruiser?'' Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes as he saw the enemy ship starting to take off in the distance, probably on its way to a larger ship in orbit. ''Wait... this presence...'' He was confused at first, as he had not felt it in nearly a decade, but he soon recognized the presence. He gasped and sprinted towards the ship as fast as his legs could take him. When he arrived close to the Hutt's hangar, the ship had already reached the planet's atmosphere. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, panting heavily from his run. Sweat dripped freely from his forehead and dozen of scenarios -each one more dreadful than the last- played out in his head.

He shook his head furiously and got up to his feet again. Perhaps the Force had protected Luke from any encounter with his former padawan and the child was still within the crime lord's grasp. With newfound resolution, the old jedi ran to Jabba's lair, knocking out any guard that came his way. As he ran further into the dirty place, however, Obi-Wan despaired when he still couldn't sense the boy's presence. Had the worst possible outcome come through? Had Jabba chosen to execute the child?

'' _Hey, you!_ '' A Rodian bounty hunter shouted, pointing his weapon to him. Other guards joined the alien and circled the old Jedi. Obi-Wan halted, calculating his next moves. These guards had heavier weapons and were outnumbering him. The old master turned off his lightsaber as a sign of peace and held his hands out.

''I simply wish to speak with Jabba,'' Obi-wan said calmly, infusing each word with the force. Hopefully these creatures were weak-minded enough to let him see the crime lord without much of a fuss. It seemed to work and the group gestured to follow them.

'' _First a child and now an old man..._ '' Jabba said as he eyed him up and down with little interest. Obi-Wan's eyes widened at the mention of a child. He took a hasty step forward, only to be blocked by the Rodian. He spoke up still.

''Where is the boy?'' The old Jedi sounded desperate, which annoyed the Hutt greatly. Perhaps he should have insisted more for compensation in exchange for the little blond human.

'' _What is so special about the small human? I wish to know,_ '' the slug asked, scratching his quadruple-chin with grotesquely small fingers.

''Is he alive?!'' Obi-Wan pressed, ignoring the lord's question. Jabba narrowed his eyes.

'' _If you tell me why you seek the child, I will tell you where to find him._ '' The old man pressed his lips tightly together.

''He is just an innocent boy, robbed from his family by misunderstanding,'' the Jedi explained. Jabba grunted unpleasantly, not impressed by the obvious lie. He did not like being treated with so little respect.

'' _You will tell me or die here, old man._ '' As the Hutt muttered those words, the guards around him readied their weapons.

Obi-Wan certainly didn't plan on divulging any compromising information to the crime lord, however insignificant it may be. And now that he has explored the hideout, his suspicions were as good as confirmed. Darth Vader had taken the child. He could not sense the boy, but he was almost certain that he had not been killed. If he had, Obi-Wan was certain that he would have felt the boy's bright light... extinguish. But it had not; it had just gone away.

He turned on his lightsaber.

OoOoO

When Luke woke up, his vision was as blurry as his mind was. He knew he was in a dimly-lit place and that the bed he was on was not quite as comfortable as his own at home. The linens also felt different.

''Up already?'' Luke heard a woman whisper with some surprise.

''A-aunt... Beru?'' Luke said tentatively, his voice weak and cracked from an aching in his throat -he was aching everywhere, actually. The voice had sounded too young to be his aunt's, but who else's could it possibly be?

''I'm afraid I'm not your aunt,'' the woman replied. Luke's vision finally cleared. Sitting beside his bed was a stranger; a young, but sever-looking woman dressed in some dark uniform. On her lap, the lady was holding some of the same fabric that composed her uniform and a needle in one of her hands.

''Who are you?'' Luke asked, trying to summon the strength to sit up on the bed, but found that he had none. _Probably the painkillers,_ he thought. ''Where am I?'' He added, heart starting to beat a little faster with each passing moment.

''Activating.''

A robotic voice startled both the patient and the female guard. The med-droid that had been on sleep mode beside him suddenly woke up at his increasing heartbeat. The droid looked at the pad beside his bed, double-checking Luke's vitals.

Luke blinked, even more confused, but chose to ignore the droid and returned his attention on the lady.

''I'm Ensign Luha Jastrinas. You are on the Star Destroyer, _The Executor._ Lord Vader brought you aboard. I was assigned to guard you.''

Luke looked back to the ceiling, letting the information sink in. He felt the med-droid poke at him with some instrument or other. He was shocked, but not sad nor afraid. He felt awful for his aunt and uncle and regretted not having said goodbye. The thought of his aunt made him remember his manners. He looked back at the Luha.

''I'm Luke Skywalker. Nice to meet you.'' The woman nodded curtly. ''Am I going to be executed?'' The ensign blinked then let out a loud snort and a chuckle.

''No. Well, not right now, at least. You never know with Lord Vader.''

''I see,'' Luke sighed, not exactly sure who this lord was supposed to be. He wondered if he'd smell as bad as _lord_ Jabba. He eyed the medical droid on his other side. He had never seen such a model before. It looked creepy -kind of like a skeleton- but it looked very well-made. He wanted to take it apart and see how it was built.

Then, Luke realized a very important detail. He turned towards his guard again so suddenly that he startled her with his unexpected movement.

''Are we in space?!''

''You really are something,'' the lady chuckled at last when she had regained her composure. Instead of a spoken answer, the soldier decided to simply show the boy. She rose from her seat, leaving her sewing on the chair and walked to the end of the room, just a few steps away. She pressed a small button and the metal blinds opened to reveal the ever beautiful cosmos.

Luke's eyes grew bright and a big smile stretched on his face. The incredible sight gave Luke the energy he needed to properly sit up on his bed. He wanted to get off the bed and walk over to the winder, but knew he did not have the strength for it.

''Well, since you're awake, I'll open the lights now.''

The ensign pressed another button and the room lit up. Luke took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. He suddenly remembered from his own little research what a Star Destroyer was. It was the Empire's biggest and mightiest type of ship.

''Wow...'' Luke breathed out, drinking in all the high-end technological equipment that surrounded him. And this was just a medical room. A private one, he noted with some curiosity. He couldn't imagine what the hangar or the bridge looked like. He was burning with the desire to explore them.

The door to his room slid open and a tall, dark figured entered along with the even sound of a respirator.

It all came back to Luke then; he had been brought to Jabba the Hutt and then this droid-like man had claimed him. This was Lord Darth Vader.

OoOoO

Obi-Wan collapsed into his hut, bloodied and more injured than since the clone wars. He panted and stayed flat on the floor for a long time, recuperating the energy he needed to apply rudimentary medicine on himself to stabilize his condition. By the will of the Force, the Jedi had managed to fight his way out of Jabba's fortress and outnumbering guard and escape them in the desert. He was beyond exhausted and _knew_ that it was the Force that was keeping him alive. He lost consciousness there until he came to himself again, a deep sense of dread coming down to him.

Now that he was back into the safety of his home, he had plenty of time to think upon his mistake.

He had failed Luke. He had failed to protect the precious child.

And now, he was in Vader's vile grasp. The only thing that was keeping Obi-Wan from despair was his firm conviction that the boy was alive. If there was but _some_ humanity -good or bad- left in his old apprentice, he would not kill his son.

The Jedi took a deep calming breath. He ignored the pain in his lungs and closed his eyes to enter a state of serenity. He banished the tornado of emotions that was beginning to form within his heart and emptied his spirit to let the Force guide him.

The Force, with the events that had unfolded in the past few days, was telling him that things could not stay stagnant anymore. Hiding away was not a solution. Things had to be done and the Force was daring him to accomplish his final mission, his destiny.

His old master had charged him with the Chosen One, firmly believing that peace and balance would once again return to the galaxy through him. Obi-Wan had long since understood that Qui-Gon had misidentified the child of the prophecy. It could _not_ be Anakin Skywalker... but perhaps his son was the key to everything.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again, newfound strength giving his body the fuel that it needed for him to carry out his next mission. He rose from where he sat and reached an old communication system that was hidden in one of the many compartments of his small adobe. It was outdated, but he would reach the people he wanted safe from the Empire's spy network.

''This is General Kenobi speaking. A tragic event has taken place and disturbed the fabric of the Force. I call upon the Rebellion's assistance to rescue a life that may be our only hope to victory.''

The general continued his message, offering a brief retelling of what happened and where he was and more details as to how things should proceed for the near future until an operation could be possible. Once he finished his recording, he sent it out to the galaxy, entrusting the Force to convince his allies that this mission was more than just a rescuing of an innocent child.

Now, there was one last thing the general had to do before preparing for his departure. It was a burden that was heavy upon his heart, but that he knew it was his duty to carry out. No doubts that the Lars were being eaten alive with worry about their small nephew. They deserved to know what had happened.

OoOoO

''You are quite tenacious,'' Vader said as he approached the bed.

The med-droid had sent a signal directly to his quarters as soon as the boy had woken up. He certainly had not expected him to be up so soon, considering the little boy's injuries, but then again, he was a Skywalker...

Now that the Sith Lord had had time to reflect and assess all that had happened, it was all to clear to see now. Looking at the boy and with his incredible Force presence, there was simply no doubt. The evil man had even, against his better judgement, dug into old files containing holos of his beloved Padmé that he had been unable to delete. He had not consulted them since her death... until now. He could see her features all around the boy's own. His little nose, his wide innocent eyes and a purer, nobler courage than Anakin's own had been.

The blond boy stared, unblinking, at the tall and intimidating figure for a little while. Then, expression became more serene.

''Yeah, I'm pretty tough,'' Luke said nonchalantly. It would have sounded arrogant out of any other child's mouth. But Luke was no ordinary child; he was merely stating a fact. ''Aunt Beru says it makes me reckless.'' The little boy looked away mournfully for a brief instant, then looked back at him.

''Your aunt is wise,'' Vader replied. The med-droid handed him a locked tablet.

''The results, sir,'' the droid informed its master. Vader looked at the ensign.

''You may leave us and return to your regular duties.''

Ensign Jastrinas saluted her lord and promptly exited the room.

''Bye.'' Luke waved with a smile.

The female officer simply nodded quietly, but not without returning a smile of her own. Meanwhile, the supreme commander entered his personal password to unlock the data that the droid had given him. The results did not surprise him; he had come to terms with them in his own meditation session.

According to the DNA test the droid had run, this boy, Luke Skywalker, was truly his and Padmé's child.

''Tell me more about your origins,'' the Sith asked the boy, putting the pad away.

''There's nothing much to tell,'' Luke said with a shrug. ''I've always lived with my aunt and uncle. I don't know who my mother is, but I've been told my father was a great pilot!'' He said the last bit of information with great pride.

 _Nothing much to tell,_ Vader repeated to himself. How _wrong_ the boy was.

''Your father was not just a great pilot... and your mother...'' He trailed off, unable to speak of her further. It had been nine years, but it was just as painful to think of her as the day he had been reborn in his godforsaken suit.

''You know them?'' Luke's eyes were bright with hope and excitement.

''I did.''

The Sith Lord wanted to correct his misinformed son, but found that he could not. He did not know how to break the news to the boy. He had thought it would have been easy, but it wasn't. When he looked into his precious son's innocent eyes, Vader could not help but think that the revelation would stain the boy. That being the spawn of a failure such as himself would tarnish the beauty of the child's soul. He could not risk it... could not bring himself to destroy, perhaps forever, what was so eerily similar to his wife.

''Could you please tell me about them? Aunt and uncle don't want to talk about them. They say it's because they don't know much, but I can always tell when they lie.''

That last statement picked Vader's interest.

''You can feel it,'' Vader stated. Luke blinked then nodded, impressed that the droid-like man had guessed right.

''Yeah. How did you know?''

''We are similar in that aspect. Do you know _why_ you can feel it?'' Luke shook his head and admitted that he didn't. ''It is because the Force is with you.''

''The Force?'' Luke repeated, head tilting slightly to the side in curiosity.

''The Force is what gives us that power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us... It binds the galaxy together.'' Vader recited Obi-Wan's explanation as if he had been but a young padawan again. He hated his old master with every fiber of his being, but even _he_ could not disregard his wisdom and the accuracy of the definition.

''I see...'' Luke looked thoughtfully at his hands, meditating on the words for a moment and reminding himself of other instances where this Force might have played a role. Then, he recalled something the dark lord had said before he had lost consciousness. ''You said that my father was a Jedi?''

''He was.''

''Are you?'' Luke asked curiously. He had heard of the Jedi knights a few times. An old legend it sounded to him. They apparently were courageous guardians of peace with mystical powers who were cruelly wiped out during the war before his birth. The dark lord in front of him did not seem like a Jedi, but he asked all the same.

''No. I am a Sith. We are akin to the Jedis, but we are much stronger.''

Vader could see Luke's skepticism all over his fair features, but the Sith did not let that disturb him. He would see for himself in time.

''What makes you stronger?''

Luke did not want to believe that this scary-looking man was stronger than his father, a Jedi. He did not understand much of politics, but he had heard his aunt and uncle talking wrong of the empire enough to know that the man standing before him could not pretend to be superior to people who had once been guardians of peace.

''I will teach you when the time comes.''

''Teach me? So I'm not going to be executed?''

'' _No,_ '' Vader replied perhaps more harshly than necessary, but the mere notion had repulsed him and he had not been able to help himself. ''You will rest now.'' Luke blinked, then straightened himself.

''But you haven't told me about my parents! How do you know them? What did they look like? What kind of people were they?''

The sight aroused emotions within Vader that he had forgotten and could no longer properly identify. He had banished them long ago, but they were slowly resurfacing now. The boy was yearning for his parents. His _thirst_ for them suddenly made the lord feel a surge of anger and revolt from his core. _That_ he was familiar with. His son had been robbed from him, and he suspected Obi-Wan was behind it. He had felt the old man's presence when they had taken off from Tatooine. It could not be a coincidence.

''Another day, perhaps. Now, you will rest.''

''Wait!'' Luke protested but was ignored. Vader turned around, cape floating behind him, and left the room.

The little blond fell back onto his pillow, exhausted. He pondered on what had just been revealed to him until he fell blissfully asleep.

* * *

Well, here's an idea. Hopefully it'll turn out as interesting as it does in my delusional mind.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Dad Vader's questionable parenting skills.

''Common tongue''

'' _Alien languages_ ''

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Master, Apprentice**

 _Chapter 2_

''Here, try this on.''

Ensign Jastrinas handed him the clothes she had been working on. Luke stared at it, surprised that the sewing project had been intended for him. He was grateful though; his old clothes had been bloodied and ripped irrecoverably.

The blond went over to the small water-closet in his private medical room. Once inside, he first noticed the mirror and inspected himself. The bacta patches had done their job wonderfully. It had only been three standard days since his arrival on the ship and there was not a trace of his injuries remaining.

The child took off his clearly over-sized shirt and slipped on his new outfit. It fitted perfectly and the fabric was of a quality that Luke had never worn before. The style was sober and military-like, but practical and very well-made. It was a simple black tunic that buttoned on the side, a straight collar and long sleeves, a classic-cut pair of black trousers and a standard imperial belt that had been mended to fit him. There were no logos or embroideries of any sort.

When he came out, Luha nodded approvingly and handed him what looked to be his own pair of boots. Seeing his confusion, the ensign explained.

''I used wax to make them black, then I put on a protective coat of the varnish we use on our ships. That's why they are so rigid now. I also took a pair of soles from our spare boots and cut them out to fit your size, so they should be more comfortable.''

Luke tried them on –they stopped about half-way on his calves- and they were indeed much more comfortable. He looked down at himself, impressed by the quality of the work that had been accomplished in so little time.

''Thank you so much, Luha,'' Luke smiled brightly. ''This is really incredible!''

''Not at all,'' officer Jastrinas said humbly. ''We have been tailors for generations in my family. I had been working in the family business since childhood before I enrolled.'' Though she tried to hide it, Luke sensed nostalgia flowing through the ensign.

''Do you miss it?'' Luke asked softly.

''I'm happy to serve the Empire,'' the woman replied, not quite answering the question. ''Come now. Lord Vader is waiting for us.''

Luke got plenty of curious stares as they walked along the impressive corridors of _The Executor._ At last, the duo arrived in what could only be a tactics room. The highest ranking officers were standing around a large round table that was projecting the hologram of a planet Luke could not identify. Darth Vader was standing gravely with his arms crossed.

''Lord Vader,'' Ensign Jastrinas said, bowing respectfully as they entered. ''I've brought young Skywalker, as instructed.'' The lord merely nodded, then looked at the boy.

''Come, boy,'' the Sith lord said. ''Your training shall commence immediately.'' Luke stared and blinked in confusion. He looked at the other officers who seemed just as surprised by his presence, and even more so by their superior's words.

''M-my Lord, may I ask…'' Admiral Ozzel was not even sure what to ask. He was aware of the child's presence on board –though was not exactly sure why, as he had not dared ask the Sith- but to have him listen to their meetings?

''I have chosen Luke Skywalker as my apprentice,'' was all the reply Vader offered. He looked back at Luke. ''Don't make me repeat myself.''

Luke looked nervously at Luha, who pressed him to move along. The small blond swallowed thickly, then quickly walked over to the dark lord. The ensign left the room.

''I haven't agreed to being your apprentice,'' Luke said when he was beside Darth Vader.

''It is not your choice to make,'' the masked man replied curtly, then turned to one of his subordinates.

''Proceed, captain Piett.''

''Yessir.'' Piett tapped on the board and the map zoomed on a specific region of the planet. ''Subterrel is situated in the Outer Rim, near Kamino. It's a mining planet and is our most important Dedlanite supplier. We were informed that it has recently been taken over by a rebel group. Our mission is to take it back.''

''How shameful that the Empire could let this happen,'' Admiral Ozzel scoffed. ''How could some rebel group do this?''

''It's very remote and the only thing making it valuable is the mineral. Rebels have never attacked our resources before; just our military bases. Only a small troop was guarding the mines,'' Piett explained calmly.

''Huh, well, a useless and desperate move on the rebel's part. That Dedlanite won't be theirs for long,'' Ozzel spat, clenching his gloved fists tightly.

''You misunderstand the rebels' intentions,'' Darth Vader said, surprising the officers in the room. Luke listened attentively. ''They have probably destroyed the entire mines by now. They hope to slow down our weapons productions, not steal the material from us. They know that to be futile.''

''Then why the urgency if they are already destroyed? Why send our elite squadron to this mission? This is of no consequence to us.''

''I tire of your useless questions, Admiral Ozzel.'' Vader gripped his belt tightly taking a menacing step closer to the admiral. ''Let the captain finish without further interruptions.''

''Of course, my apologies, my lord.'' Ozzel bowed quickly, sweat dripping from his temple. Tension rose in the room and there were a few deadly seconds before Piett cleared his throat nervously to continue. Luke shivered under Vader's angry aura. He felt even smaller than he already was.

''It is believed that the group is being led by a lost Jedi. The group's attack was surprisingly fast and efficient, even if our forces there were few. We hope to capture their leader for questioning before they leave the planet and go on another strike.'' Vader nodded.

''We musn't let the rebels gain any more victories, no matter how insignificant. Their allies feed on _hope_ and will get bolder,'' Vader said, disdain peaking his intonations. ''And this rumoured _Jedi_ must be eliminated.''

Luke looked down at his boots, jaw tight and his brows creased into a frown. This whole situation felt surreal. He didn't know why he was here and what exactly the Sith Lord wanted; it couldn't be as simple as wanting an apprentice. One thing he knew was that he didn't belong here.

''We will discuss our battle strategy once we are closer to the system,'' Piett finished.

''You are dismissed,'' Vader declared. Once all the officers left, Vader turned to the nine-year-old, who was still very much upset. ''You will come with me on this mission and witness first-hand why the Sith is superior to the Jedi.''

''I will _not_ be your apprentice,'' Luke said firmly.

''It is the will of the Force.''

''You're wrong,'' the boy insisted. Lord Vader crossed his arms over his chest and looked down upon the child for a moment. Luke felt his resolve waver, but not for long. He was not afraid of the man, he decided.

''I applaud your determination,'' Vader said at last. ''You will still come with me. Whether as an apprentice or a prisoner, you shall do as I bid you.''

''Will you hurt me if I don't?'' Luke asked defiantly.

''If you give me no other choice,'' the Sith answered. Luke narrowed his eyes, trying to see if the lord was lying, but he could not read him. The blond looked down again. Did he even need to? This was Darth Vader; of course he would hurt him.

''Why me?'' Blue eyes peeked at the Sith with confusion and despair. The boy's expression triggered another memory of Padmé that caught the dark lord off guard.

''You are unusually strong in the Force,'' Vader said slowly with marked impatience. ''As I have already told you.''

''It doesn't make sense,'' Luke spat frustratingly, turning his back to the man. ''It's unfair!''

''In time you will understand how the living Force works. For now, listen to me and you will remain unharmed. If you prove yourself trustworthy, I will let you enjoy more freedoms.''

The boy stayed silent and did not look at him.

''Perhaps a little incentive would help.'' Vader walked passed the boy then out into the corridor. ''Come.''

Luke sighed and followed the supreme commander. What other choice did he have?

OoOoO

Luke followed his self-proclaimed master until they reached a sort of platform, empty and surrounded by one immense window that offered a grand view of the hangar bellow. Dozens of small ships of all kinds –mostly TIE fighters- were being cleaned, inspected and repaired by different members of the crew. The blond glued his face to the window, eyes wide and bright with excitement. He wanted nothing more than to fly in one of these (and get out of here).

''Will I get to fly one?'' Luke turned his head towards the tall figure, hands still on the window. ''I've flown a skyhopper hundreds of times on Tatooine. I always race with my friends in the canyons. I know how to take care of them too. I'm good at fixing things.''

The familiarity of the boy's words unsettled the Sith yet again.

''I will allow my _apprentice_ to fly under conditions.'' Luke pouted at that, but was far from surprised. He was not shallow enough to join the Empire simply to fly a ship, as fun as it was.

''I guess I'll never fly then,'' Luke said with a shrug, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. It did not impress the dark lord.

''There is something else,'' Vader said. He brought his gloved mechanical hand under his cape and took a lightsaber off his belt. He activated it and handed it to the boy. Its ominous red light flashed and contrasted against Luke's wide blue eyes.

''What's that?'' Luke gasped, taking the weapon carefully and waving it around slightly, listening to the strange sound it made.

''A lightsaber. A weapon wielded by both Sith and Jedi. You must been trained with it.''

Luke's expression sobered and he looked carefully at the masked figure. It was clear that no matter how much he protested, the Sith lord would continue in his denial. He knew he was a prisoner and victim of the supreme commander's whims, but he would not simply do as told. He didn't know how the lord planned to force him into training, but it would fail undoubtedly.

Luke turned off the lightsaber and handed it back to Darth Vader.

''Keep it. It is yours.''

Luke kept staring, then sighed in defeat. He clipped the weapon to his belt and swore to himself not to use it.

''I'm surprised Obi-Wan Kenobi never introduced you to it, and the Force as well.''

Luke blinked in utter confusion, then looked to the side trying to recall anything. Was he supposed to know someone by that name? He looked up again when a thought truck him.

''Do you mean old Ben? Ben Kenobi? You know him too?'' Luke was getting more and more confused. Why did this strange and scary droid-like man know everyone around him?

''That must be the name he goes by on your home planet.''

''I only saw him a few times, and spoke to him once. My uncle didn't like him, but I don't know why,'' Luke said with a sigh. His uncle didn't like anyone, beside him and his wife. He usually disliked people for a good reason though, but Luke had never understood why his uncle antagonized the quiet old man so much. ''He saved my life.''

Darth Vader stared quietly at him. Luke did not budge.

''Tell me,'' the tall figure said at last.

''It was my first time piloting the skyhopper. There must have been a defect I hadn't noticed, because it malfunctioned and I crashed into the canyons. I managed to land without too much damage, but when I got out there were two Tusken Raiders coming towards me.''

Luke noticed the supreme commander clenching his fists tightly. The temperature in the room seemed to drop suddenly. Luke shivered, but continued his tale.

''Ben showed up before they could take me. He scared them away somehow and took me back home.''

''I see.''

Vader's synthesized voice sounded harsher than usual, like he was irritated. Luke wandered why.

OoOoO

Luke had considered protesting coming with Darth Vader to his mission, but the blond thought it might offer a good opportunity for escape. He knew nothing of the planet they were about to land on, but if there truly were rebels in the mines, then they might take pity on him and bring him back to Tatooine. As much as he despised the dusty planet, it was still home. He did not dare imagine how worried aunt Beru might be. There was also his uncle; he hoped he hadn't gotten himself in trouble trying to find him.

But now, surrounded by stormtroopers and sitting right next to the Sith lord in one of the cruisers for landing, Luke was beginning to doubt his chances. He was about to get caught in the middle of laser blasts between the Imperials and the Rebels. He'd be lucky to last even the first five minutes, much less survive the fight at all.

''I sense your fear,'' Darth Vader said beside him.

''You said you wanted me to be your apprentice, but I'll be dead by the end of the day. Is that why you never had one? They all died before you could train them?'' Luke was trying his best to keep the little pride he was allowed to have at nine years old. He wasn't sure mocking the Sith had been the best way to go at it, but Luke had never been very good at keeping his mouth shut. 'Brat' was practically his middle name.

''If you die today, young Skywalker, it simply means you were not meant to be my apprentice.''

Luke sighed and looked back down at his shiny boots. He folded his hands onto his lap and took deep breaths to try to calm himself. He felt Vader's heavy gaze on him.

''You should use your fear, rather than push it away,'' the dark figure spoke after a while. Luke looked up at him doubtfully.

''I don't understand,'' Luke replied.

''Your fear will push your limits. You will accomplish things you did not suspect yourself capable of. The living Force is strongest when unleashed and uncensored.''

''Is this my first lesson?''

''It is.''

Luke resumed his slow breathing and closed his eyes to suppress his fear even further.

''Clever child,'' Darth Vader said quietly, mostly to himself. He had been a very defiant and disobedient student himself; he supposed nothing less could be expected from his son.

Soon, the Imperial cruisers landed in a secluded region of Subterrel. Luke was handed a mask to wear over his mouth and nose, since the air on the planet could be dangerous for humans. The troopers –and Darth Vader- had their suit to protect them, while the other officers were wearing a mask similar to Luke's. The Imperials established a quick camp to review their strategy once more and prepare their arsenal before marching towards their destination. Darth Vader was at the very front of the small troops with Luke beside him. The boy felt his fear grow with each step forward but willed himself to try and contain it.

They stopped abruptly with Vader's hand sign when they were a little more than a mile away from the mines where the Rebels were suspected to be hiding. The dark-armoured man looked around slowly as if searching for something. Vader turned to one of the troopers and with another hand sign silently ordered him to shoot over the entrance of the mine, which was dug at the bottom of a small dry rocky mountain.

''B-but there's nothing there sir,'' the trooper said, rather confused. Quickly realizing his mistake, the trooper straightened his posture and positioned himself to aim before his superior had to choke him.

The blast seemed to only hit the rocks at first, but an explosion soon followed and the veil fell down. The Rebels had used some sort of chameleon-shield, Luke deduced, to hide themselves. He was impressed the Sith had found it out, but was not able to dwell on it as gun shots were fired almost instantly from both sides. Before Luke even had time to gasp, Vader was towering in front of him, spare lightsaber in hand and easily deflecting each shot coming their way. Then, the Sith stretched his other hand towards some cracked rocks in the mountain. They crumbled and rolled down to crush some of the rebels in their path. Around him, troopers fell dead under the rebels' fire.

Luke's eyes were wide and the fear he had been trying to control suddenly overwhelmed him. He was frozen into place and trembling all over. He felt his throat tighten and eyes started to itch from dust and to moisten with tears. Luke had known the Galaxy was at war, but now he was getting a taste of it. He wished he had acted more grateful for his aunt and uncle's peaceful shelter. Now, he would never get to see them again.

''I advise you to use the weapon I gave you if you wish to survive this mission,'' Vader said when they had moved over to take cover behind empty facilities surrounding the mine.

It took a moment for Luke to register what the Sith had said. He looked down at his belt where the lightsaber was still clipped to. If he was to die here, he would die an innocent and would not wield the same weapon as the oppressor.

The thought gave luke some courage. He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeves and looked quietly at the tall figure.

''Sir!'' an officer said urgently, pointing towards the entrance of the mine. Both Luke and the Sith followed the officer's hand pointing to the entrance. A silhouette –seemingly male- holding what could only be a lightsaber in his hand rushed into the mine.

''The Jedi wants to lure us into a trap. Let's humour him,'' Vader said coming out from behind the barracks. He deflected the shots with his saber and ordered some troopers to cover him. He turned towards Luke.

''Follow me and don't fell behind unless you want to get shot,'' the supreme commander said and started to walk slowly towards the entrance. Luke sped right behind him, nearly bumping into the man. He wanted to clutch the lord's cape, but he fought the urge and kept his dignity as unscathed as possible.

The troopers stayed outside at the entraince, letting Luke and Vader enter on their own. Once inside, no blasts could hit them, but Luke did not feel any safer. The mines were barely lit by some sort of phosphorescing mineral everywhere in the dirty walls of the mines. Vader's lightsaber offered some more light, but just enough not to bump into things. It was quiet and certainly not welcoming.

At last they entered some kind of antechamber that was much better lit. At the other end of the room, they saw two figures. One standing –a young man, no more than eighteen- with the green lightsaber, and another older female Tholothian sitting in a floating chair. The woman was crippled, but Darth Vader recognized her instantly.

''Adi Gallia. So you survived the purge after all.''

''I see you have broken the Rule of Two, Darth Vader,'' the Jedi Master replied, eyeing Luke calculatingly. ''Or perhaps I was not yet made aware that you assassinated your master.''

''Everything in its own time,'' Vader replied simply.

''We will take care of it ourselves. Today, you die,'' the teen said firmly, tightening his grip on his lightsaber. The young padawan charged with a scream towards the Sith lord, earning a loud protest from his master.

''Tarek, wait!'' The teen ignored his master and slashed his saber at his enemy, only to be easily blocked by the other's red blade. Luke took several careful steps aside to get away from the fight. Darth Vader did not want to waste his time with some petulant teen and promptly propelled him against the wall with the Force, effectively putting him out. Tarek fell limply to the floor. Luke's eyes widened and he ran towards the adolescent.

Meanwhile, the Sith lord approached the master Jedi with slow steps. Gallia might no longer be able to walk, but Darth Vader was not fool enough to underestimate her. He kept his saber pointed towards her.

''You will tell me who else has survived and where they can be found. In return, I will make your death quick and painless.''

Gallia spared her padawan and glance, but repressed well her surprise and concern. The unknown child's presence as well as he apprentice's sudden anger had not been expected at all. Her plan had taken a completely new turn and she was left to wander about the best course of action to take. She could sense that Tarek was still alive, but knew too well now that unwanted sacrifices would have to be made.

She set her eyes back on the dark lord. It should have been so simple. She had known Darth Vader would not have resisted following a Jedi. She had been supposed to distract the lord while Tarek escaped and activated the bombs. Knowing defeating Vader in a sword fight was impossible, burying both of them forever had seemed to be the only way. Now, however…

''Let me go!'' Both Sith and Jedi masters turned towards the high pitched voice. The teen had woken up and seized little Luke roughly with a fistful of blond hair. Tarek stood up and summoned his saber with the Force, activating it and threatening the boy with it to his throat.

''Tarek!'' Gallia's eyes widened. She did not recognize her padawan. The teen had always struggled with controlling his emotions, true… he was young and had started his training late –by Jedi standards at least- but he had never given her reason to worry. Now though, she could sense her student's sheer anger in powerful waves.

Darth Vader was not impressed and acted quickly. He extended his arm and from then on, the padawan was as good as dead. The teen could no longer move.

''What the-'' Tarek started to panic. He was not given enough time to try and ungrapple himself from the force grip nor to protest any further. With a sickening cracking sound, the teen's neck was shattered.

Gallia seized the opportunity as fast as her trained Jedi-reasoning allowed her to. While Vader was momentarily distracted, Gallia used the force to take the detonator from Tarek's pocket. It flew across the room before her padawan's limp corpse had fallen to the ground. `

Had she been younger and had she not suffered so much from the war, she might have felt guilt from pressing the deadly button and thus causing the death of an innocent child. But it was all too clear, in this very moment, that a child of such strong force potential under a Sith's care could not be left alive. By killing those two, the child and Vader, she would save countless other innocent lives.

She pressed the button just as Vader slashed his lightsaber and beheaded her.

The walls and ceiling began to shake violently as a faint explosion sound could be heard in the depth of the mines. Darth Vader had been right in the Rebels' intentions to destroy them. They were foolish if they thought they could destroy _him_ with them.

But larges chunks of rocks started falling from around him and he was forced to remind himself that his untrained son was with him at the other end of the room.

''Luke!'' Darth Vader said suddenly, extending his arm again to keep a particularly large chunk from crushing the little boy.

Luke was still startled, like frozen, at the dead body beside him. The body of a young Jedi that had wanted to kill him. When he heard the Sith lord call his name, he was pulled out of his stupor. He looked, in awe, as the boulder was magically moved away from him. Darth Vader was beside him the second after and the tall figure picked him up like he had back on Tatooine. He was scooped up unceremoniously and thrown over a hard shoulder plate. Luke did not protest; he simply looked regretfully at the two dead bodies they were leaving behind.

It was arduous, but Vader made a way out of the deadly mines before they completely crumbled behind them with the help of the Force. Once outside blasts came their way but were easily deflected with the lightsaber. There were only many rebels remaining, and in a matter of hours, they were all dead from Vader's and the stormtroopers' blows.

The mission was a success.

OoOoO

After the mission, Luke isolated himself in his private medical room, which acted as his quarters until further notice. There, he pondered on the events that had taken place. It took hours for the shaking to go away completely. His thoughts, though, were running wild.

He recalled the way the Sith lord had called his name. Thinking clearly now, he knew the tone could not be described as anything other than panicked and _concerned_. He had also felt a strong feeling of fear and was now certain that it had not been his own. He had been too _shocked_ to feel fear for his life when the rocks fell down. The fear had come from the dark lord.

Things began to make sense to the child.

His resolve hardened even through the conflict he felt, until a _purpose_ was born.

He took deep calming breaths and hopped down from the bed. He walked through the maze of corridors, following the strange certainty that was guiding him towards Darth Vader's location. It was like something was showing him the way.

He stopped in front of a door which he managed to open by messing with the small keyboard beside it. Once inside the room, he could see a curious sphere-like airlock beginning to open, like a sharp-teethed mouth. He moved slowly around it and through the cracks, he saw what seemed to be Darth Vader's helmet come down the back of a scarred head, confirming without a doubt that he was truly a living man.

Darth Vader's distinctive breathing resumed and the tall figure stepped out of the airlock once it opened completely. Luke stayed completely quiet as the supreme commander walked towards him. The tall man stopped a few steps away and looked at him, waiting for the boy to say what he wanted to say.

Luke observed the tall man. The fear and reserve he had previously felt for the dark lord was completely gone.

''What are you going to teach me next, master?'' Luke said calmly. The boy found that he, somehow, could read the mysterious figure much better, as if a connection had been established between the two of them. He idly wondered if that was how he was able to find where, exactly, the man had been. Right now, Luke could feel mild surprise coming from his master.

''I see you have accepted your destiny,'' Darth Vader said at last.

''I don't know what my destiny is yet, but I know we belong together,'' Luke said cryptically, inciting deep curiosity within the Sith lord. For a moment, he wondered if his son had figured out their connection. _Impossible,_ the Sith thought to himself, dismissing the ridiculous notion.

''You are right, my young apprentice.''


End file.
